


The Man In The Moon

by ALittleLess27Candles



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pete falls in love with the moon, patricks only three years younger in this one but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleLess27Candles/pseuds/ALittleLess27Candles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since I was younger, i’d always had a fascination with the moon. The way the sun kept it glowing, how it follows across the sky, all of it. It's always been beautiful and it's always been home.</p><p>But I never expected to find that same home in a boy named Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man In The Moon

Ever since I was younger, i’d always had a fascination with the moon. The way the sun kept it glowing, how it follows across the sky, all of it. It's always been beautiful and it's always been home.

But I never expected to find that same home in a boy named Patrick.

\---

“Mama..?” I spoke softly, staring out the window of the car on the way home from my grandmothers. 

“Yes?” My mother hummed softly, a yawn following her words as she kept her eyes on the road. 

I shifted around uncomfortably in the back seat as I held my stuffed bear. “Why does the moon always follow us home when we drive in the dark?”

She laughed softly at me and I caught a glimpse of her smile in the rearview mirror. “It's somebody watching over us, sweetie. They're making sure we get home okay.” She paused for a moment as we waited for another car. “They might even be in love with you, you know?”

I scrunched up my nose, making a disgusted face, only to make her laugh harder. 

“You don't think they do?”

“Girls have cooties,” I shook my head.

“I never said it was a girl,”

\---

The night of my twelfth birthday was spent sitting in my window, hanging my legs over the edge and out into the June air. I curled and uncurled my toes to warm them a bit before sighing.

“Mama still thinks you love me, isn't that silly?” I scoffed and whispered to myself.

“She might be right,”

A soft voice from behind me made me jump and gasp, turning to see who was there and losing my balance. I didn't have time to think before a quiet shout left my lips and a pair of soft, pale arms wrapped around me and pulled me back in through my window.

“Don't sit so close to the ledge, you could really hurt yourself..” I swallowed and looked up as I met two pale blue eyes, the same color the moon turns the snow in winter. I lost my breath for a moment before realizing I'd been staring and turned away, blushing profusely.

“Who are you?” I asked quietly, swallowing hard. 

“My name's Patrick,” the boy smiled wide, linking his hands together behind him and tipping his head just enough that the moonlight shined onto his honey hair. He must have been a little younger than me, maybe three years or so judging by the way he spoke. “And you're Pete.”

I cocked an eyebrow at his answer. “How would you know that? I've never met you before,”

“I'm the moon,” he said simply, confusing me even further.

“You're the one that's always watching over me and mama?” He nodded and giggled softly, a sweet sound that sounded warm and sleepy, sounded like home. “You're just a kid like me, how could you be the moon?” He stuck his tongue out, obviously a bit offended. 

“You think a stinky grown up would be the moon?” He shook his head. “Nuh uh, I'm the moon, just like my mom. She found somebody she really loved though, so after she had me, I took her place!”

“Your mom was the moon?”

He nodded proudly. “Mhm! But it's me now, isn't that cool?” I nodded softly, watching his smile grow ten times its size. 

“Do you wanna stay up with me? We can look at the stars from my window,” he nodded excitedly and followed me over to the ledge, sitting down and making sure there was enough room for both of us to sit comfortably.

“Hey, when's your birthday? Do you think you can find your constellation?”

“My what..?”

“Constellation! It's a group of a whole bunch of stars that make a pretty picture! Your birthday tells you what one you get as your own, and mines Taurus.”

I smiled lightly and nodded, watching the sky as I looked for anything that looked like a picture. “My birthday was tonight actually.”

His eyes lit up. “Really? That makes you a Gemini!”

I didn't understand most of what he told me about the stars that night, but he seemed so happy I couldn't help but to fall a little more in love with the moon and his smile.

\---

The next few years came and went, leaving my sixteen year old self to lay awake and at the mercy of my insomnia at three in the morning.

I felt my heart, slow and steady as it beat against my chest and my eyes focused on how I could see the moon’s silhouette through my sheer curtains.

“You should really sleep, Petey… You have school,” 

I heard the thirteen year old's voice from the other side of the bed as he softly set his hand on my arm. “I'm writing..” 

“I know, but you should be sleeping,” he said soothingly and shifting closer.

“But instead I'm writing.”

He sighed, stroking my hair out of my face. “Do you need me to sing you to sleep?” I bit my lip and nodded. 

“That'd be great, but I don't think even the moon’s voice could fix my sleep schedule.” I joked.

“Doesn't hurt to try,” he smiled. “Honey is for bees silly bear..”

\---

My twentieth Christmas Eve left me crying in seventeen year old Patrick's arms, remembering the girl I love kissing my best friend at Andy’s party. She looked so much happier and I couldn't breathe as i remembered them whispering my now least favorite words. That was, they were my least favorite till Patrick kissed my head and whispered them softly to Me.

“Shh, I love you…” He murmured against my hair, making my heart melt and my chest loosen a bit. “Let it out, Pete, it's okay and I'm right here..”

I did exactly what he said to, letting it out and clinging to him as tight as I could. “P-please don't l-leave me..” 

“I'd never leave you and you know that.. I'm here to watch over you, remember?” I nodded softly. How could I forget the most perfect boy was there for me? I leaned into him more and letting out the last bit before my tears dried out. 

“I-I love you, too, you know..” I whispered into his tear stained shirt.

“I know.. Get some sleep for me, please.. I'll be back tomorrow night for you..”

“O-okay..” I breathed, dozing off to the sound of his breathing and the feeling of his fingers trading shapes into my head.

\---

Twenty seven and I finally realize just how much I love Patrick. How much I've always loved him and needed him. 

I stood by my window, holding a small box in the palm of my hand. It held a small ring, a gem carved to look like the moon decorating it and a smooth engraving which read ‘my man in the moon'.

I watched as the sun set slowly, feeling like ages before the colors finally faded from the sky and stars replaced them. My heart pounded against my ribcage as I heard Patrick come up behind me and wrap his arms around my stomach. He gently kissed my neck as he nuzzles his nose into the crook of my neck. 

“How are you tonight, love?” He murmured. “I missed you today,”

“I missed you, too,” I breathed steadily, closing my eyes and letting myself feel him for a moment. “Can I talk to you about something, Ricky?” I pulled away and turned around, keeping the box where he couldn't see it.

“Mhm, anything, what's wrong, Petey?” He gave me a worried look. I scoffed, rubbing my eyes with my free hand.

“Nothing, God, absolutely nothing is wrong, Patrick.. Everything is so perfect..” He gave me a confused look and I laughed softly. “You're so perfect, okay? You're my everything and you always have been and there is no way I could ever make it up to you for everything you've done,”

He gave me a patient smile and shook his head, kissing my nose. “You letting me do it is all I need,”

I rolled my eyes. “You didn't let me finish, baby..” He nodded for me to go on. “I know I'll never be able to make it up to you and thank you enough, but I want to try, and I just..” My voice broke and I swallowed hard. “I th-think this would be a good start for t-trying..?” He gave me an odd look before I got down on one knee. I held out the ring, smiling shakily. “P-Patrick, baby, please? Will you m-marry me?”

There was a long pause, silence taking over before Patrick started crying, getting onto his knees as well before wrapping his arms around me and nodding. “Oh my g-god, Pete.. Of course I'll m-marry you, of fucking course-” he laughed into my shirt before pulling away. I cupped his cheeks, pulling him in for a long, sweet kiss.

It was a long while before we were actually able to pull away from each other, giving me enough time to slip his ring on and kiss each of his fingers.

We slipped into bed together after that, Patrick safe and warm in my arms as he sang us softly to sleep.

\---

I knew when I woke up that morning and Patrick was still in my arms, that I had my moon forever now, whether it be night or day.


End file.
